Quiero
by Sashita - San
Summary: ¿Te sacrificarías por amor? Por que Arthur, al ser un simple ángel no le importaría dar su vida, porque si no cultiva amor, nada es.


**Notas del autor:**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que saldrán en esta historia, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador: **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

¿Les había comentado que me gusta ver a mis lectoras llorar? ¿No? Pues, ya lo saben.  
Pero esto la hago con mucho cariño.

* * *

**Quiero.**

_-El dolor del hombre mortal curo con inmensa piedad. Entonces él dijo: Si. Quiero.-_

**…**

-¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!-

Esa estúpida presión en el pecho lo atormentaba.

-Por favor no…-

Ese estúpido nudo de garganta era un veneno.

-No me hagas esto…-

El aire ya no llega a la garganta, y las palabras se vuelven suspiros que se escapan. Se escuchan los gritos de desesperación, al igual que los sollozos.  
Las lágrimas estaban espesas por la tristeza, por el dolor.

¿Qué es lo que hizo?

-¿P-porque me haces esto?- Agrega, con la voz cortante, ronca.

Su rostro se sombrea.

…

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Nació un pequeño ángel, un ángel quien era ignorado por todos sus hermanos espirituales. Esa es la pesadilla de su existencia. Solo, olvidado, exiliado. Nada de amor, calor, o esperanza.

La misma vida "le enseño" que es un paria entre quienes son congéneres. Pero al menos, intenta acostumbrarse. Es algo complicado de creer, pero incluso la misma muerte lo ha rechazado en innumerables ocasiones.  
La parca se acerco sigilosa en febrero, y le dijo susurrando al oído:_-La próxima vez será, cuando conozcas el amor…-_  
Por ahora, se la vive auto destruyéndose.

Así paso por 19 años, hasta que por primera vez, la vida, le sonrió. Un cierto día, de un cierto mes y de cierto año. Arthur quien era un ángel pálido, de ojos verdes esmeralda, de cabello rubio revoltoso y su gran característica, eran sus cejas muy pobladas. Decide bajar a la tierra para ver qué es lo que hacían en ese momento los humanos. Después del todo, tenía que cumplir con su trabajo ya que el papel que tiene ahora en la vida es volar y disparar; Conectar corazones.

Que locura ¿No creen?

Esta listo: Flechas y alas.

Por encima del cielo, ligeramente decora las nubes como él puede. Y por lo tanto mira desde ahí como una pareja se pelea por alguna "x" cuestión. Aun así él ni entiende por qué. Por lo tanto, le da un poco de igual. Toma una de las flechas y las pone en el delicado arco dorado que siempre portaba.

Cuando menos se lo espera: Da en el blanco.

Ahora, está satisfecho. Así que no lo piensa de más y se va a uno de esos edificios que para su perspectiva es algo extraña. Toma asiento en el barandal de un balcón porque en esos en ese lugar sentía la calidez de los rayos del sol. Eso le agradaba.

Miraba los autos, y las personas pasar.

Y ahí se queda, plantado en sus pensamientos; La soledad, le favorece.

Pero a los poco minutos su tranquilidad es interrumpida por la voz de dos personas, y eso le causa tanta curiosidad que decide guardar silencio para escuchar.

_-Su hijo necesita estar unos meses más aquí… En cual quier momento puede decaer nuevamente- _Agrega una voz ronca; Queda en claro que era un señor mayor de edad.

Pero… ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

Después de aquello, escucha los pasos de las personas alejarse. Al escuchar de qué se alejaban, decide entrar al lugar por la ventana. Baja del barandal y se dirige a abrir al tiempo en que alzaba las cortinas blancas del mismo.

Los rayos del sol entran a la habitación al tiempo en que entraba Arthur. Y su vista se toma en la figura de un joven quien yacía dormido en esos instantes en una cama con sábanas blancas. En este mismo estaba conectado por dos tubos los cuales le portaban oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Su cabello rubio el cual era acompañado por un mechón anti gravedad. Su piel estaba un poco pálida. Su rostro tenía un rasgo un poco infantil.

Eso cautivo al joven ángel.

Pero… ¿Quién era él?

Se acerca un poco más para observarlo con mucho más detalle. Pero al hacerlo el otro se despierta, dando a relucir unos hermosos ojos azules.

Se queda quieto por unos momentos antes de meter por completo su cuerpo. Por lo tanto el otro joven al sentir los cálidos rayos de sol como la brisa que provenían de la ventana voltea, hacia esa dirección.

-H-hola…- Saluda con una ligera voz tan frágil.

Sonríe.

Por lo tanto Arthur se moría. ¿Acaso no se iba a espantar por ver a un ángel tan horrible?

-Hola…- Responde tímido.

-¿No eres una ilusión cierto?-

-N-no…- Agrega intentando esconder sus alas lo pronto posible, y así poder alejarse poco a poco.

-Ya… Qué lindo ángel- Suspende palabras débilmente.

"¿Lindo?" Piensa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Prefiere cambiar el tema el joven de ojos verdes.

-Por un problema… Insignificante…- Dice él, con una ligera sonrisa.

A los poco segundos tose.

Por lo tanto el ángel entra por completo. Sabe que él no tiene buena pinta. Se acerca, cuidadosamente… Por miedo.

Es la primera vez que alguien lo trata con mucha calidez.

Es un sentimiento agradable el cual está experimentando ahora. Es algo totalmente nuevo. Y no entiende porque tiene una gran atracción por aquel joven. Pero aun así, aparte de la "atracción" está preocupado.

-Me llamo Alfred ¿Y tú?- Este prosigue con su conversación. Se está esforzando.

-A-arthur…- Responde al instante, dudando un poco en sus palabras, pero en ese mismo momento pone sus ojos como platos.

Se percata de que este joven tenía insuficiencia cardiaca… Es esa enfermedad que tienen algunos humanos, la cual provoca que el mismo corazón ya no bombé la suficiente sangre por todo el cuerpo. Hasta incluso puede provocar la muerte.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Es un ángel que puede sentir todo lo que pasa un corazón humano. Es por eso que su trabajo es unir.

Enamorar.

-Arthur… Qué agradable nombre…-

-¿P-por cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?-

-Por 6 meses…- Lo dice de una manera sonriente. Pero Arthur sabe que él no está feliz en realidad.

-Toma asiento si quieres…- Replica, al tiempo en que le señala el asiento que estaba a alado de su cama.

-¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto-

-G-gracias…- Responde, mientras estira sus brazos hacia el asiento y acomodarse; No se percata que dio a relucir sus cicatrices. Alfred se da cuenta de aquello, pero mejor, calla.

Le sonríe nuevamente.

Y Arthur, responde con la misma calidez. Su corazón late como loco.

Conoció el amor por primera vez.

**X**

Y ahora así es todos los días, de lunes a viernes. Él siempre lo visitaba diario. No había nada ni nadie que lo impidiera. Aunque la desventaja era que siempre a las cuatro de la tarde tenía que esconderse por casi dos horas. Ya que la madre de Alfred le iba a visitar.

Por más extraño que suene, había veces que el mismo Arthur se quedaba a madrugar solo por él. Para saber su bienestar. Quería verlo en su vida cotidiana. Quería conocerlo más a fondo. Saber cómo era como una persona normal. Lo quería ver libre y no encerrado como un pequeño canario en una jaula horrible. Eso siempre deseo, ya que el mismo joven americano le comentó que no era la primera vez que caía en un estado como ese.

Al día siguiente, era una mañana fría, y nublada. Se anunciaba que iba a llover. Aun así eso no impidió que el ángel visitara a su amado mortal. Pero su vida se fue al caño al escuchar al mismo doctor anunciar que aquel joven, callo en un estado aún más crítico. Un pequeño nudo en la garganta se le había hecho a aquel ser celestial.

La Sra. Jones, tenía la esperanza que dieran a relucir la noticia de un trasplante de corazón para su hijo mayor, pero poco a poco se borraba aquella fe en eso.

Arthur fue al siguiente día. Ahí estaba, el joven de ojos azul cielo en su cama quien estaba conectado y tenía otros tubos en su nariz para más oxígeno.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir…- Agrega con una voz muy débil.

Por lo tanto el ángel miraba como él respiraba con mucha dificultad. Su alma, es como si se la estuvieran robando. Él era la única persona que le abrió su corazón. El único ser viviente que le mostró cariño, comprensión y esperanza para seguir adelante. Quien le enseño la felicidad y el amor.

No quería verlo en ese estado crítico. Ya no…No más.

A los pocos minutos se percata que de sus mejillas recorrían unas grandes y pesadas lágrimas que estaban llenas de tristeza, y de dolor.

Solo él puede hacer el milagro.

Mira por unos momentos la imagen de Alfred dormido, descansando, demostrando tranquilidad.

Estaba muy pálido. El poco rubor que tenían sus mejillas desaparecieron. Arthur entra un poco en pánico solo por aquello. Se dio cuenta que muy pronto el corazón de aquel, iba a detenerse.

No lo piensa de más y arranca una de sus plumas. La más larga y frondosa. Se la deja en el pecho del mismo. Pero antes de irse. Le regala un delicado beso en la frente, y se retira del lugar.  
El cumplirá su promesa.

**X**

A los pocos minutos, Alfred, despierta.

No se siente mal, ya no tiene los mismos síntomas. Podía respirar más hondo. Sentía como su corazón podía bombear mucho más mejor la sangre.

Por alguna extraña razón siente la briza fría. Eso lo alegra.

-¡Arthur!- Dice mientras voltea con una gran sonrisa.

Pero no había nadie en ese momento.

Eso le gana la curiosidad.

Se alza poco a poco, y al hacerlo, ve como cae de él una gran pluma. Su rostro de horroriza.

Volvemos en el comienzo de esta historia.

-¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!-

Esa estúpida presión en el pecho lo atormentaba.

-Por favor no…-

Ese estúpido nudo de garganta era un veneno.

-No me hagas esto…-

El aire ya no llega a la garganta, y las palabras se vuelven suspiros que se escapan. Las lágrimas caían como nunca le había pasado.

¿Pero porque entro en pánico?

Por alguna razón recordó que aquel mismo ángel, le dijo que si él empeoraba, iba a dar su vida por él. Desaparecía de este mundo cruel para que el mismo se recuperara.

En pocas palabras.

Le daría su corazón.

Al instante revisa para ver si tenía alguna cicatriz o algo por el estilo.

Pero no. No había nada.

¿A qué se refería el entonces?  
En ese preciso momento llegan las enfermeras, hasta el mismo doctor, porque hace unos minutos escucharon al **electrocardiograma**_(1)_ anunciando la muerte súbita del joven. Aunque estos mismos se quedan sorprendidos al ver que Alfred estaba en buenas condiciones. Están aliviados.

Aun así, las lágrimas no podían parar de fluir. Le da igual si se encuentra vivo o no.

Lo que le importa ahora es que... Ya no podrá darle las gracias a ese ser celestial, quien siempre estuvo a su lado cada minuto. Ni recibir abrazos ni nada.  
Lo peor de todo.

Tampoco decirle lo mucho que lo quiere.

**…  
**

Su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa satisfactoria. Recordando los pocos días que paso a lado de aquel mortal. Pero mientras lo hacia, se desplumaba el mismo. El dolor, para él era lo suficientemente soportable. ¿Porque?

Porque él ha sufrido mucho más peor que eso. Así que sentir eso, era algo simple.

Arthur se encontraba en un campo verde, lleno de distintos colores, un lugar muy bello para los ojos de cual quier ser vivo. Él mismo ángel estaba acostado. Mirando y contemplando el cielo azul. Eso le recordaba aquellos ojos hermosos del joven americano. Los cuales ya jamas volverá a ver.

En pocas palabras.

Aquel ángel que nadie quería en este mundo. Aquel ángel quien jamás tuvo esperanza en la vida. Quien conoció él amor por primera vez. Decidió morir, queriendo hacer feliz a alguien más. Y para ese alguien, le regala su propia vida. Ya que él mismo, no la necesita más.

_-Sí, quiero…_\- Estas fueron sus últimas palabras, al tiempo en que el mismo se degollaba.

Ver el cielo nublado, exhalar el olor de la lluvia...  
Morir en paz. Ver que la misma muerte lo recibió en sus brazos.

Que hermoso es el amor.

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

_**-No siempre tendré un final feliz a la vista; No siempre el protagonista se salva.-**_

**1.- ****electrocardiograma: **_es el gráfico que se obtiene con el electrocardiógrafo para medir la actividad eléctrica del corazón en forma de cinta gráfica continua. Es el instrumento principal de la electrofisiología cardíaca y tiene una función relevante en el cribado y diagnóstico de las enfermedades cardiovasculares, alteraciones metabólicas y la predisposición a una muerte súbita cardiaca_


End file.
